Oh the Joys of Jealousy
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: Kagome is jealous. Of a demon...'It's not fair' She was female for crying out loud! And yet...  Yet...his was far better!


Hello everyone, I am alive, somewhat *sweat drops* Well here is a one-shot that just popped into my head. I do hope that you enjoy it, I had fun writing it, this is my second Kagome and Sesshoumaru one-shot, the other one is on my profile obviously, feel free to check it out! =D

I hope I haven't made too many mistakes -.- please forgive me if I have! Please R&R. Reviews DO make me get in the mood for typing. A lovely review that I received today from another story, got me to finish this and get it out, so yes they do help =D

Anyway please anjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the Joys of Jealousy. <strong>

Kagome glared deeply at the being that was sitting across from her through the camp fire, hoping he would notice her look, as he seemed to be just ignoring her as per usual.

It just was not fair.

Why was his so much better than hers?

She was female for crying out loud! And yet...

Yet...his was far better!

Where was the justice in this?

He's a male for pete's sake, he had no need for it!

Her eyes narrowed to thin slits, watching as he moved to lean his back against the tree for some rest, even though she knew he would stay awake all night to keep watching on the group.

'Look...not even one bit out of place' she thought darkly.

She had never felt like this before.

All this jealousy...okay perhaps a couple of time with the thought of Kikyo and how much Inuyasha seemed to praise the dead women and just always put her, the reincarnation, down, and telling her that she was always second best.

So yeah...so what? She had felt jealousy before!

It was human thing to do...even a youkai thing to do!

Nothing wrong with it!

Nothing at all...

To a certain level.

Okay so yeah it could get out of hand...

She knew this!

Kouga and Inuyasha fighting was a good example...

Or really, when Inuyasha's being overly jealously, would fight with any man (besides Miroku) if they even spoke to her too much.

It really was quite annoying.

But back to the point! They both had no right to be jealous! Or even fighting over her for that matter! They bother had their others, Inuyasha had the dead priestess Kikyo, while Kouga had his intended pre-arranged mate Ayame the Princess Wolf youkai. So yeah they both had no right to be jealous!

'Though... I probably have no right to be either...' she thought irritated with herself.

She watched as it glistened in the moon light, as he once again shifted slightly.

It glistened.

Hers didn't and she didn't think it ever would.

Ever since he joined.

It was his fault!

Ever since he joined the shard hunting group, she couldn't always seem to concentrate as much as she once could.

It was all because of him.

Kagome watched forlornly as it seemed to glow from the flickering flames, it was so beautiful...

'It's not fair...' she whined in her head, feeling defeated.

She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to..._stroke_ it.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at her wording.

It sounded quite dirty.

She gave a deep sigh wistfully, wishing that it was _hers _and not _his_.

Said sigh, got the 'beings' attention, his golden orbs, flicked towards her person.

Seeing him finally acknowledge her, she boldly stared back at him, mentally trying to convey to him that she wanted to know his secret and she would do anything to get _it_.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at the Miko, tilting his head slightly, wondering what was wrong with the girl's mental stability, she had been glaring and sighing, she had even felt sad and jealous, and not only that but all she kept doing was staring.<p>

_Humans_. He would never understand them, to many emotions.

How they had survived through anything, he would never know.

It was so sleek and soft, 'Imagine all things I could do with it...' she mentally groaned at her wording once again. She was starting to sound like Miroku...ah but he would be proud!

Her brain must be tired.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the Miko, who seemed to be off in her own little world.

Still she was _staring_ at him.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but it was beginning to unnerve him.

* * *

><p>"Miko ,you will avert your attention away from this Sesshoumaru immediately" he demanded with a haughty sniff, with his elegant nose.<p>

Kagome blinked at the Demon lord, her eyebrow reaching her hair line, what right did he have, to demand her to do anything.

Wait.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, her cheeks dusting with a dark pink, with the realisation that she had been caught staring.

Still. 'He has no right to tell me to do anything I don't want to do' she thought with an angry huff. Crossing her arms angrily, she once again glared at him, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"_This Kagome_ can do as she pleases, you have n-..." she trailed off angrily, spluttering as Sesshoumaru turned his back on her, tuning her out, watching the forest as if searching for a threat.

Kagome felt her eyebrow tick, who was he trying to fool? It was Inuyasha who was meant to be on watch not him. He had no right to turn away from her! You'd think him being the Lord of the Western Lands would have some manners.

She looked to the tree that held Inuyasha within its branches. She felt another tick of anger.

He...he was _asleep_.

She turned her glare to him, what kind of watch dog was he?

Her eyes caught something shiny at the corner of her eye and once again she was watching Sesshoumaru, it was like silk, plain and simple.

She was once again entranced.

Why was she angry again?

She gave another wistful sigh.

Maybe it was good Inuyasha was asleep. He'd probably laugh and fall out the tree if her read her thoughts.

Kagome laid down on her sleeping bag for some much needed rest, glancing one last time before she slept in sweet oblivion.

Why did it bother her so much that his hair was prettier than hers?

She watched as the Demon Lord moved to lean against the tree for the night, still ignoring her, the snowy tendrils seemed to float, fluidly through the air.

She didn't know why it did, but it did make her want to chop it all off to make her feel better.

That night she dreamt of a bald Sesshoumaru, crying and apologising for having such pretty hair.

Ahhh _sweet dreams._

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Once again please leave a review, they makes me happy =D I would also prefer to NOT have any flames. If you do not like this story, then please do me a favour and not read.

Once again, thankyou! =D


End file.
